Fanfiction: Is this a love triangle?
by nuriko-love
Summary: For those who like Nuriko x Miaka stories! A story that tells you about how everything changed... But in the end, everything will be happy, or will it? Nuriko's and Miaka's relationship is growing stronger, and in the end, Miaka has to choose between him or Tamahome. Read to find out, and if ya like romance between Miaka and Nuriko, this is just the perfect story for you!
1. A big fight

Miaka loves Tamahome, but has problems with the boy, because when Tamahome dumps her, she starts being more with Nuriko… After Tamahome wants her back, Miaka is not sure about her feelings. Since Nuriko's and Miaka's relationship has been getting stronger, Tamahome gets an idea to give Miaka the strongest love potion. But what happens, when in an accident he gives Miaka a potion that makes Miaka hate him? Will Miaka and Nuriko get each other?

Chapter 1: A big fight

Miaka sat down at the table, and grinned happily at all the food. "Great, I'm hungry already", she smiled, and started her lunch. Nuriko sat next to her, and laughed hard on her acting.

"You're always so hungry. I don't get it, how can you eat that much without throwing up?" the boy wondered, and stared at the girl trying not to laugh anymore. But Miaka was nearly asleep, and mumbled something. "You are strange", Nuriko smirked, and stood up. "I'm so tired I can't eat anything…" the girl muttered, and made Tasuki turn his face red.

"What ya sayin'? You are the one who ate most of the food! "Tasuki murmured dissatisfied. Nuriko made a look on Tasuki that told the boy to shut up. But Miaka just giggled tiredly, just when Tamahome appeared on the screen. "Miaka? I have to talk to you", the young man asks for the brown haired – girl, and sets his hand on Miaka's.

Tamahome leads Miaka to his room, and while they were talking, the seven warriors of Suzaku were playing around like little children. Hotohori, the emperor, was the only one who behaved like one of the Suzaku's seven should. "Please", he cried out loud being tired of this childish acting. "I ain't doing anythin', it's them!" Tasuki told the man, with a small laughter. Hotohori sighed and turned around, faced to Tamahome's door. What did Tamahome want to tell Miaka, what was so important, he wondered.

Soon, someone came out of the room. "Miaka", Nuriko called, but no one answered. The girl just walked slowly to her room with heavy steps. She slammed the door shut, and let herself burst into tears. "Tamahome… Tamahome, why", She sobbed, shaking her head from left to right. She couldn't understand, why did Tamahome do this to her?

After a while, she heard a soft knock on the door. She opened her eyes, and stepped to the door.

"Tamahome, is it you?" she asked shivering. But when the cracking door opens, there didn't come her loved one, the seventeen years old boy, it was an eighteen years old, strong, and friendly, purple-haired young man, Nuriko. He closed the door silently behind, and his eyes opened wide when he saw my tears. "Miaka, what happened?" he asks with a sound of worry in his voice.

Miaka shooks her head and starts to cry more. " Everything is... ok", she muttered, but when Nuriko saw her sad face, he whiped Miaka's tears, and sat on her bed next to Miaka. " I know that everything isn't alright... Is this about Tamahome?" the boy asks quietly, waiting Miaka to respond. Miaka looks at Nuriko, hoping that he would be always next to her, when she'd be sad Nuriko would make her happy... Suddenly Miaka grabbed Nuriko and pulled him into a big and warm hug.

" Miaka..." Nuriko mumbled, feeling strange, really relaxed. Miaka held Nuriko tightly, and told everything to the boy. Nuriko felt somehow very angry, something he never had felt... hate. ' Why do I have this feeling? Why do I feel so... grateful when Miaka is close to me? I think... I... love, no, it can't be' , the boy has a fight inside his head. " Nuriko?" Miaka whispered feeling safe. Nuriko stared at the girl - could he do it?

"Miaka, I-", he couldn't finish his sentence, because someone barged in, and saw them tightly together. " No, it isn't what you think, we're just friends!" Miaka shouts.


	2. Having fun with Nuriko

Chapter 2: Not fair

Tamahome watched Miaka and Nuriko hugging. 'What is the big deal? He just dumped Miaka. So why can't I even embrace her?' Nuriko thought, and made a look full of hate on Tamahome. Miaka jumped off and ran to Tamahome, but he just pushed her away. "Tamahome…" Miaka shivered, and the tears began to come out again. "I was just looking for the others", Tamahome said coldly, but Nuriko knew that he did that on purpose, trying to destroy their happy moment together.

He had hard time trying not to start an argument with Tamahome, so he walked by Tamahome and told Miaka that he'd see her later. Nuriko rushed to the others, and saw Hotohori with a face that told him that he had lots of questions. Hotohori opened his mouth but Nuriko stopped him. "Miaka and Tamahome – he dumped her for no reason", the purple haired young man sat down, and made everyone quiet.

"What da *** are ya talkin' about, fag boy ", Tasuki murmured. Nuriko gave a nod to Tasuki's questioning face, and rolled his eyes for Tasuki calling him fag boy, once again. "It is true… Miaka told me everything, and she would never joke about anything like that", the boy tells the others. Hotohori opens his mouth to say something, but closes it right away when he sees Tamahome approaching. Everyone had such serious looks on their faces that made Tamahome feel strange… Like he would regret. But of course he didn't. This was only his choice. And it was the right choice!

Nuriko bit his lip hard trying not to roll his eyes or do anything else that would show his hate against Tamahome. How could he just leave Miaka alone? And Miaka loved Tamahome so much. 'I wonder if Miaka will ever love me like she does love Tamahome' Nuriko thought with a sad glow in his eyes. He stared at the ground and thought about all the things he had done with Miaka. 'What is the big difference between me and Tamahome?'

"Nuriko, are you alright?" Hotohori seemed to be worried. Nuriko nodded and made a slight fake smile that he always did when he wasn't telling the truth. Hotohori stood quiet, but Nuriko could see from his eyes that he didn't believe. He sighed after a moment, and stood up silently. "Hai, I guess I just need some fresh air", Nuriko told Hotohori with a small laughter, and then turned around to walk to the door. After he left, Tasuki sat down next to Hotohori and sighed. " So how'd ya get so serious all of a sudden?" Tasuki smirked, and glanced over at the emperor. He remained quiet for a while, and didn't answer Tasuki's question. " I think you know the answer already", Hotohori yawns and makes a look that told Tasuki to stop playing around. Tasuki sighed heavily and started whining. " Yer so boring, quit t'at sulkin' and have some fun", he told the brown haired worried man, and left him finally alone.

While the others were inside, Nuriko walked down the garden slowly, trying to relax. He could smell the wonderful sweetness of the roses, and he could hear the birds singing cheerfully. The wind blew silently and played with his purple hair. Nuriko liked being sometimes alone, but now he didn't feel like it. He felt like something was missing… He wanted Miaka close to him. As he closed his beautiful brown eyes, he could only dream of that lovely girl who caught his heart…

"Nuriko", he heard all of a sudden a shy voice coming behind him. Nuriko opened his eyes slowly, and turned around. Miaka was standing there with a caring look in her eyes. " What are you doing here alone, Nuriko?". She sounded a bit worried, just like Hotohori did. " I just wanted to rest for a while", he whispered and turned his brown eyes from the ground to Miaka. She gasped and backed up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you", she started sobbing quietly, once again. "Baka", Nuriko shook his head, and laughed happily at Miaka's questioning face. He pulled her into a tight and warm hug, and told her that everything was right. 'Why do I feel so warm?' Miaka thought wondering, and looked up at Nuriko. His eyes were shining of happiness, being around her. Miaka smiled at him, feeling a bit better than few moments before. "Nuriko", she laughed, and buried her face on Nuriko's chest. 'Oh no, I guess I did it too hard', Miaka lets out a soft giggle, as she pushed Nuriko backwards falling to the ground. They both laughed for a few minutes, how silly it was. Either Miaka or Nuriko recognized that Hotohori was watching out from the window. The sadness invaded him as he walked slowly with heavy steps back to the others. Miaka would never be his.

"Well I didn't know you want me that much", Nuriko joked as Miaka was lying on top of him. Miaka found out that their faces were just a few inches far from each other's, and it made her blush like a tomato. 'Why do I have this feeling?' she wondered, as she closed her dark green eyes, relaxing with the purple haired young man.


End file.
